1. Field
This application relates to control devices for exercise machines which have a variable resistance to resist movement of interconnected operable structure including specifically stationary exercise cycles.
2. State of the Art
Exercise machines such as stationary exercise cycles are well known. Typical stationary exercise cycles have variable resistance for resisting movement of operable structure. More specifically, a brake or similar friction device is positioned to resist movement of a rotatable wheel which is rotated by a pedaling movement by the user. The user may vary the friction applied against the wheel and in turn the resistance to the performance of the exercise. The friction may be varied in several different ways including operation of mechanical structure to tighten or loosen the braking structure associated with the wheel.
Other exercise machines are known which similarly operate. For example, a flywheel-type rowing machine may have a resistance associated with its flywheel in a manner structurally similar to that of a stationary exercise cycle but in a configuration wherein the user resides upon a slidable seat and pulls on a cable or handle to perform a rowing-type exercise. Similarly, a treadmill offers resistance through speed or incline which may be adjusted.
For machines which have a resistance means for variably resisting the movement of interconnected operable structure including, but not limited to, the aforementioned stationary exercise cycles and rowing machines, the user typically must adjust the resistance in order to experience different degrees of resistance. If the user desires to undertake an exercise program in which the resistance varies, the user must periodically readjust the resistance during the program. In such circumstances, the user may not be able to accurately repeat the same program(s) when desired. One stationary exercise cycle is known in which the user may select different levels or degrees of resistance electrically to thereafter vary a resistance imposed by an associated electrical device. However, no simple mechanical or electromechanical structure has been presented in which various selected prescribed programs can be readily made available to any number of users in addition to preselected or predesigned programs for specific users.